


Detention with mr sugden

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Teacher/ student fic, aaron at uni, forbidden desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is a student at leeds university and he meets drop dead gorgeous english teacher robert on both his first day at uni and Roberts as a teacher there they both become instantly intrigued and temptation becomes harder to fight day by day even considering <br/>Robert is engaged to fellow science teacher chrissie white and aaron is dating fellow student from his village finn Barton and things get even awkwarder when it turns out his best mates girlfriend is Roberts sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic called the substitute(soz not sure who by)

Detention with mr sugden 

Chapter 1 : prologue 

 

Aaron was preparing to go to university finally after everything his life was falling into place he was going to get good grades had a amazing boyfriend and family life couldn't get better 

He packed his bag and ran down stairs 

"Weyyyyy your down not got a hang over have ya" Adam chuckled 

"Uh nah course not you muppet cause unlike you I didn't get drunk"

He grins "yeah whatever man anyway me and funny boy here are already revving to go"

Aaron nodded "just gotta say by to mam and I'll be ready"

Adam nods laughs and claps him on the back aaron enters the front of the pub 

"Oh love your not going already are you" chas whines 

Aaron nods with a smile "yeah it's time" 

She groans and hugs him and paddy does the same before they hop in the car and drive to uni 

Aaron didn't know why or how but he could just feel this year was gonna be different and he could feel   
the storm approaching .....


	2. Arriving at university

Aaron arrived at uni and went into his dorm 

 

"Come on let's get unpacking" finn says 

"Mm we really should" aaron agrees 

"So do you plan on going out meeting anyone" Adam says 

"No way stop messing I don't cheat I'm dating finn" 

Adam chuckled "yeah yeah"

\--------------------------------------

"So what are you excited about most then lad" Adam says as they walk towards the doors of the main building 

"Certainly not the lectures I just wanna get in get out and get smashed like most of us here"

Adam chuckled but Adams reply was interrupted 

"Use that method in everything do you ?" A unfamiliar voice asked walking up to them from the side 

"None of your bussiness who are you ?" 

"None of your bussiness" the blond smirked before turning and walking in the same direction they were 

And aaron was left just staring as the blonde walked away 

"Who the hell is he !" Aaron says 

Adam shrugs aaron shakes it off and they head to there first lesson sadly that just happens to be english Roberts class

"So where do we have to go"

Aaron looked at his schedule "I have english with a mr sugden on corridor 34 in the e wing of the main block" 

Adam nods "me too let's go"


	3. That blonde Pratt !

Aaron opens the door to his first class and sits down not looking at who was teaching 

"Your late ! Mr ..." He trails off and spins round and a small smirk appears 

"Livesy" robert finished 

Aaron goes wide eyed 

It's that blonde Pratt ! 

"Soz got other stuff to do first" aaron says he wasn't gonna say 'oh I was too hung up on what the fuck happened earlier' and he DEFFINATLY wasn't gonna apologise not when it was this mans fault ! 

"Yes , getting smashed ? Was it" robert smirked this made the class snigger aaron scowled 

He had to bite his tongue but he couldn't so 

"Look just get on with it yeah ?" Aaron huffed

"Ooh bossy ! are you always this grumpy ? you know that could land you in serious trouble livesy , alright then as you wish" robert sighs and turns 

"My name is robert but mr sugden to you lot" robert said chalking his name on the board 

Adam smirked all through the lesson as he watched his friend scowl murderously at there new english teacher 

And after class finished fell over in fits of laughter 

"Adam stop you muppet" aaron said grumpily huffing

Adam calmed until robert bumped into them in the corridor on the way to science

"Livesy , Barton I must stop meeting you like this" 

Aaron rolled his eyes and huffed looking away before meeting the blondes eye 

"Can't help it if your in my way !" Aaron replied before adding sarcastically "sir"

Roberts eyes blazed with something Unfamiliar but aaron knew one thing it looked animalistic

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

ROBERTS POV

robert saw someone enter this must be aaron livesy he recognised him as one of the men from earlier 

"Your late mr ....livesy" he finally finished and smirked before turning 

Aaron replied 

Better stuff to do ? Robert thought I'll show him 

"Yes, getting smashed was it ?" He said holding back a snigger nice one sugden ! 

He saw aaron huff before he snapped and robert replied with another sharp remark he was on fire today no like literally there was something about this kid that made him want to turn that delectably mardy arse into his little plaything he wasn't like the type he usually goes for but actually he's never met anyone like aaron and actually he was getting more turned on now than ever class was hard having to concentrate on teaching he couldn't help but notice Aaron's murderous glare he loved how he   
Got under the brunettes skin even if it was just hate.....for now   
\-------------------------------------------------------

He was on the way to science to meet chrissie for an early lunch in there free period when he saw Adam in fits of laughter he walked over 

"Livesy , Barton i must stop meeting you like this"

He saw aaron huff and reluctantly meet his eye he couldn't help but smirk a little arrogant ok a lot arrogant so what of he lived for this blokes opinion of him , gosh ok he really needed to stop this he did not just think that 

Aaron replied before adding a sir it made robert undeniably horny he just hoped that aaron hadn't noticed but really it was obvious and his scent well it was becoming obvious there were hormones being released he could smell it on himself 

Lucky aaron hadn't and they'd parted ways 

 

'I wander if chrissie's up for a quickie ?' He thinks


	4. Helping aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget spell errors etc ok ?

It was about a week later now , aaron trekking in grumpily as per usual , robert had of course only been more interested after every encounter with the grumpy teddy bear then Robert handed out the mock exams, tools etc and sat down . 

After waiting quietly for 10 minutes he got fed up of waiting so he was looking around to find something  
When he saw a ruler out the corner of his eyes, his thoughts taking over about having aaron layed out on his desk,  
And thinking of all the things he could do , and the ruler oh the ruler well knowing aaron this would take place in detention  
And what better way then to get a good little spanking from his teacher , now oh great he was getting hard 

He sighed oh aaron , how could you do this to me ?

"Right If you could put your exams infront of me when your done , thank you"

They all stand up and do just that aaron being the last to leave but gets stopped 

"Oh and aaron" robert says turning , lucky he has black jeans 

"Yes sir" he sighs turning eyebrow raised in interested expression one hand in pocket other on backpack strap 

"Don't be grumpy it doesn't suit you" robert winked then smirked before marking the papers aaron left feeling confused  
Was he flirting no he can't be he's engaged to a woman or so rumour had it 

He couldn't thinks bout anything else it was lunch now though 

"Aaron , aaron ! AARON " Adam called , and aaron Snapped out of it 

"Mm yeah sorry" 

"Are you ok babe" finn asked sweet , loving , caring finn but the couldn't forget about robert Sexy , charming, straight , deffinatly off limits robert , always robert . 

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" 

Finn nodded and kissed his forhead 

Of course robert had seen and got jealous why couldn't he do that , comfort a clearly distressed aaron , look after aaron ,  
Lov- goddammit sugden stop 

It was two weeks later though when robert got what he had asked aaron was feeling down , it had shown in class  
And robert had managed to pull him aside and use his lunch break to offer some help to the Lad

"What is it" robert asked 

"It's me and Adam we've fallen out , he said when he told me my sort of boyfriend , his younger brother finn had wanted to prepose and I said I didn't want to marry him that I should go easy but then apparently finn ran home crying and now the whole clan hate me , pete Finns oldest brother , ross he goes to school here bit of a meat head but got a good right hook  
And then Adam he's only a year older than finn they like protecting there youngest family member who just so happens to be finn and now my best mate of ten tears who has been there during some really hard stuff for me hates me "

"May I ask why you don't wanna marry this guy, I mean I think I've seen him around he looks ......sweet" 

Aaron scoffed "yeah sweet , innocent , caring finn barton I love him so much ....but as a friend It wasn't really meant to get serious because I've worked it out and it's so stupid, but it's not marriage I don't want , it's him , I don't wanna marry finn" 

Aaron sighed putting his head in his hands 

"Oh ....well do you want my advice get your head down do some school work it will figure itself out in the end"

Aaron scoffed again looking up "yeah it's alright for you , your a teacher your meant to promote school work and rumour has it your engaged to miss I'm so posh I'll make you gag from the physics block , I assume she isn't in chemistry because her perfectly manicured nails would get ruined , we wouldn't want that how terrible because then she can get daddy to sue and cry about how unfair her life Is" 

Robert wanted to laugh but didn't he had to admit it was a low dig , but funny and surprisingly he'd got chrissie down to a t personality wise .

"Oi stop being cheeky you , she's not that bad" robert said with a smirk 

Aaron rolled his eyes "oh yeah Of cause she isn't , you know she complained about how her hair never staying perfect  
When she puts the static ball on right ? like that's the point how did she even get a degree to teach physics, are you sure she's brunette because she's acting like a blonde" 

 

And at that robert did chuckle "yes she does rather have a way of over exaggerating things" 

Aaron nodded "so come on tell me something about you ive told you my problems" 

Robert was shocked 

"Well there's really nothing to tell"

"Oh so your not infact hiding from your fiancée because she invited you to lunch with her dad then that counts as nothing is it"

Robert smirked "how'd you know that" 

"You know mr kirk , works in the vetinary training here" 

Robert nods "yeah paddy he's a bit eccentric but he's nice" 

"He's my adopted father, he's my mums ex he was really there for me through some really .......rough things  
I bought his soup into the staff room yesterday he accidently put the wrong one in my lunch he's always doing that  
But anyway I over heard your little rant to him" 

Robert smiled and nodded "you know if it's any use your not the only one having cold feet about marriage , maybe we both need a distraction before we go loopy or our love lives go to hell" 

Aaron nodded "yeah probably" aaron agreed 

And so twice a week for the next month they'd give each other updates about there lives during lunch brakes 

During that time aaron had stayed with finn still and made amends with Adam 

"Come on mate it's lunch" 

"Oh no I can't not today I'm having a meeting" 

Adam frowned "who with" 

Aaron nodded "a friend , look they were really helpful when me and you fell out and well funnily enough they have shit going  
on too " 

Adam nodded in understanding and then parted ways 

Aaron was half way though his meeting when paddy came in 

"Hey so robert I have these new- oh hey aaron what are you doing here" 

Aaron smiled "hey paddy come sit down and ill explain" 

He sits 

"Robert , you do know chrissie is looking for you right ?" 

Robert groans "uh she's so needy you know what your right aaron I'm tempted to try that idea you had"

"Which one" he laughs 

"The lock her up in a room one only without me in it" 

Aaron laughed 

Paddy cleared his throat suggestively "oh um yeah ok so ever since I fell out with Adam I've been talking to mr sugden and we'd just ....talk to each other about our problems like a person out the picture type thing since we don't have any issues with One another unless it's about school work then we can just chat like we are strangers" 

He nodded "why not come to me you know I'm always here for you" 

"Paddy that's great but your busy and I'm a fully grown man and well I know you and what you'd say I wanted a non biast opinion and someone who wouldn't run to the worlds biggest mouth at the first sign if trouble because I just can't deal with mum right now" 

Paddy nodded and then left them too it 

"So where were we" robert smirked 

"Um we were complaing about our lives like old women" aaron laughed 

Another month later and he felt himself starting to have feelings for his teacher then when he got detention for causing problems Things changed . 

He was writing out some lines when 

"Look robert I can't do this it's so annoying can't I just sit and talk instead" robert smirked 

"That's favouritism" 

Aaron shrugged "not if I'm not your favourite" 

Robert laughed then and sat up on the table of his desk as aaron walked over and placed his paper behind robert standing  
Infront of his parted legs but not on purpose 

He sighed looking at robert when he saw Roberts tie wasn't straight to which he couldn't help the OCD side that came out

"Uh come here you know you never dress correctly" aaron says walking closer and trying to straighten roberts tie 

To which robert smirked and raised an eyebrow at , watching the younger boys smaller hands sought his tie out 

"I never knew you were so upset about it" 

Aaron chuckled lightly "yeah it's from my mum I think she's the same with her make up an anyway it's not all the time  
Your the only one that it seems to annoy me , you know the amount of time your buttons are done up wrong or your ties not straight or anything else like why not just wear a nice top and Jeans it's so much easier" 

"Oh well I'll let you fix it each time then" robert said unaware of the innuendo he just caused 

"No I may not want to you have a wife or should I say motherly figure in you life , why isn't chrissie doing it " 

He sighs "she's never home and when she is she's kranky or more recently she's talking about trying for a baby , we aren't even married yet I may not want kids" 

Aaron smiled sadly as he undid Roberts tie to re tie it 

"Mm well I dunno if I were you ! I wouldn't be bothered I love kids and I mean if I weren't gay I would probably do the whole  
Wife and kids thing" 

Robert nodded as aaron finished doing his tie up 

"There all done"

Robert smiled he hadn't noticed aaron was gently tracing the shape of the tie around his neck , feeling the soft silk  
At first until aaron was visibly breathing slightly heavier and tracing the side of the tie in his neck area

And at that point aaron snapped out of it "sorry" he mumbled but then robert reached out and pulled him closer 

Making him look up "don't be" robert whispered before kissing him 

Aaron moans into the kiss, robert too until there both breathless and aaron pulls away 

Looking at him confused "don't look at me like that , have you not heard the term bisexual" 

Aaron looked shocked "you never said" he whispered 

Robert grinned "you never asked" 

"But what about chrissie" aaron said not thinking of finn

"Gosh you know how to kill the mood aaron" he muttered 

"Doesn't exist" robert smirks before yanking him forward for a kiss again then aaron climbs onto his lap in the process  
Never breaking lip contact 

Robert of course welcomed aaron into his lap pulling him tight into his chest holding him there and attacking his neck  
As aaron threw his head back the guilt , the danger , the forbidden desire actually making him more turned on 

"Ro-robert" aaron breathed 

"Shhh what" he askes before kissing Aaron's neck again 

"This . Isn't . School work"

Robert grinned looking at aaron fully then "yes it is chemistry and biology and if we hurry up I'll give you an A+ on your demonstration of hard work" 

Aaron grinned then chuckling lightly partly because robert was right and it was funny and cheesy and partly because  
Robert was peppering kisses so light and gentle it tickled on his jaw line to which aaron giggled and then kissed Roberts neck as well when robert finally stopped devouring his neck aaron had pulled robert into a long hot snog 

"Wher-where is this actually go-going robert" aaron asked as robert was launching attack 38,6755 on his neck 

"Where do you think" he mummered back in reply 

Aaron nodded and started to undo his now favourite silk tie robert had on and undoing his shirt buttons 

"Floor ?" Aaron asked robert nodded and they hopped onto the floor behind the desk 

"Um top or bottom" aaron asked awkwardly 

"You didn't think I'd let you run this forever did you ? Top." He replied with a smirk kissing aaron again 

"No but I haven't bottomed in a while ok ?" 

Robert nodded 

They removed the rest of there clothes except underwear , it was only until aaron turned that robert stopped him

He frowned "whats wrong" aaron asked 

"I want to see you , properly" 

Aaron nodded in understanding then and lays down on his back , robert quickly slots himself inbetween  
Aaron's legs like Lego and removes Aaron's under wear smirking as he pulls them down slowly enjoying how  
Little by little everything is revealed and aaron bites his lip 

Once aaron is naked robert pulls his own underwear off making aaron blush at the sight 

***************************************************************************  
After having sex a few times and Aaron's 3 hour detention finishes they both get dressed 

"I don't want ...this to be awkward" aaron says looking down 

Robert lifts Aaron's head up and kisses him gently for a long lingering kiss "it won't" he says smiling before giving aaron one last peck and aaron leaving 

Oh gosh what had he done .....


	5. Regret

  _right now , he's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky , right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey , right now he's probably up behind her showing her how to shoot a combo , but he don't know I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive , carved my name into his leather seats , I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights and maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

aaron ran to paddys vet classroom lucky it was free period oh fuck , fuck fuck fuck FUCK , what had he done ? He's messed up so bad , why did he keep messing up , what had he done to deserve it .

Paddy opened the door as heard some thing bang the door in obvious frustration "aaron ?" He said Aaron looked up , paddy didn't need to look him in the eyes to see the guilt and regret etched into him  

"whats happend" he asked worriedly , aaron just walked In And paddy closed the door before they both sit down 

"I had sex with someone else" 

paddy frowned "what" 

"I've cheated on finn" aaron clarifies almost in a hypnotic like state looking straight ahead , not at paddy 

paddy sighs "why ?" 

Aaron finally looks at him then tears in his eyes 

"I-it just felt ...right ....he" aaron whispered before he gulped 

"he understands......finn it was all too much I had to let it out -i" he didn't know what to say really , what could he say 

he'd slept with someone else 

"was it a one off" paddy asked 

he nodded "yeah" 

paddy sighed again and nodded 

"ok well my advice ? don't let finn find out and move on but don't do it again" 

Aaron nodded and left 

he spent another day in a dream like state 

before he tried making his relationship with finn more than ever and ignoring robert just acting like they hadn't done it 

at all not turning up to there meetings but being a 'good' student it was only when he went home for the holidays the

problems arose he came home his mother being overly motherly of course and spending more time being him but just as

he was starting to get back to being himself he walked into the bar just to get done eater and the sight that greeted him 

was the stuff of his recent nightmares robert sugden standing at the bar .

at that that point robert looked up feeling a strange new prescience 

"aaron ?"

Aaron gasped tears in his eyes , stepping back this was meant to be safe , his village , emmerdale . 

Aaorn composed himself round the corner and walked in 

"hey sorry just surprised it's not every day your english teacher is in your local .....ADAM" he said 

adam came through laughing with his new girlfriend

"robert" the girl said in awe before tearing herself away from Adam and running an jumping up into her brother

"robert" she smiled hugging him tight and pulling back

"I've missed you !" She smiled 

he smiled back "yeah you too vic well to be fair I was only gone a year" 

she nods "yeah I know but it felt like forever what with you exploring the amazon and then getting your first job as

 a teacher " 

he smiled

"you know mr sugden " Adam said 

victoria laughs "yeah I only grew up with the git !"

"I'll take that as a compliment" robert smirked 

"oh haha no but seriously its nice having you back" 

he he smiled more sincerely now "yeah and what I wanna know is how you know my two students" 

 

she grinned "Adam and aaron ? Yeah Adams my boyfriend and aaron is like the buy one Get one free gift , joint at the hip

these two as you probably know , right jokers , I'd probably even say if I didn't know any different they were practically

dating "

Robert smiled uneasily and quite falsely at the thought of aaron dating Adam , after all he was only falling in love with the 

git even if he ignored robert lots now and he said it wouldn't be awkward . 

"Mm well treat her right barton an me and you won't have a problem" 

adam chuckled "yeah yeah come on vic"

Adam and vic leave the room , leaving robert and aaron standing awkwardly , aaron started pulling his pint before offering one to robert who accepted

aaron and robert sat Next to one an other perched on the bar , chas came through then wandering who the handsome blond was 

"Prince Charming looks new " chas smirked looking at aaron and tethering to robert 

"robert sugden , your sons english teacher and older brother of Victoria Adams girlfriend"

She smile  "oh so your the famous robert , aaron couldn't stop complaining about you not a good word to say other than he'a a average teacher and has a big mouth apparently you talk a lot"

robert turned to aaron with a smirk and raised eyebrow "oh yeah what else"

aaron just blushed he'd and went wide eyed 

 

 

 

 


	6. Suspicious paddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update finally ! :)

Aaron wanted to be swallowed up holeas his mum and robert joked, and robert teased him 

Paddy walked in and ordered a pint, then noticing his Co worker

"What have I told you before, you need to practice the subject matter to improve, you can't complain about failing otherwise , as your teacher I feel obliged to guide you in the right direction" he winked 

Aaron just went red "suppose" he muttered 

Paddy frowned at the sight 

After robert and aaron left with vic and Adam, paddy decided to question chas 

"So whats your impression on robert then" 

She grinned "he's charming, Aaron's got a good teacher there" 

He nodded "nothing unusal" 

She frowned 

"No, why, paddy what do you know" 

Paddy sighed 

"I'm not sure myself yet" 

He decided he'd be keeping an eye on them, that's for sure


End file.
